The Lion and the Lamb
by obscurewriter05
Summary: Gajeel likes Levy. And everyone knows Levy likes Gajeel. But what will it take for them to finally admit it to each other. GaLe pairing with hints of Gruvia and NaLu. Enjoy! Rated M for possible lemons later on.
1. Homecoming

Gajeel watched from his normal corner as Shadow Gear finally walked into the Guild Hall. Jet and Droy following behind Levy like the faithful creatures they were. He forced his lips to stay down as they tried to break out into a smile, relief flowing though him at seeing her return from her latest job unharmed. Jet and Droy were a constant annoyance to him, but they knew how to protect their tiny leader. Mire set down a mug in front of him, grinning as she always did when one of her family returned home.

"Do you know that those three have always been like that?" She asked, leaning against his table. "Even when they were children, Jet and Droy worshipped her. She would tell them stories and they would sit at her feet, listening attentively. It was the only time that anyone could get those two to sit still for more than five minutes."

Gajeel could picture it - a smaller version of the blunette, her hair in pigtails as a mini Jet and Droy sat at her feet, still almost towering over her as she read from a children's book to them. Her voice squeakier and cuter as she scolded them. Levy always seemed to play mother hen to them, even though Gajeel knew they liked her in a completely different way. He could imagine it well, and it frustrated him that they would always have that with her while his first memory of the small beauty was of hurting her.

"Gajeel!"

He was distracted from his thoughts by the petite form that now stood in front of him, grinning as she bent slightly to say hello.

"Hey Shrimp," He grunted, feigning disinterest at her return.

Her smile brightened, "It's good to see you again."

"Whatever," He said, turning away.

He watched her face fall out of the corner of his eye and his constricted, hating to see her sad.

_It's better this way_. He reminded himself. _Don't get attached to her and no one will get hurt later._

Still it killed him to watch her walk away, shoulders slumped only slight enough that if he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have even noticed. This was Levy, however, and he was always paying attention.

"Gajeel-Kun is cruel," A soft voice said from behind him.

"Juvia," He grunted, without looking at her.

"Can't Gajeel-kun see that Levy feels for him like Juvia feels for Gray-Sama?" Juvia asking, holding one of her Gray dolls close to her as she sat beside Gajeel.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the doll, surprised she would bring one into the Guild. He knew she had hundreds of them scattered throughout her apartment, but she had never brought one into the Guild before.

Juvia blushed as she answered his unspoken question.

"Gray-Sama went on a job with Erza and Natsu. Juvia misses him."

Gajeel grunted and returned to Juvia's original topic, "Levy does not care about me. Not the way you care about Gray."

He said it more to keep himself from getting his hopes up than to reply to the rain woman. She took it as a reply anyway.

"Levy-Chan does so care for Gajeel-kun. He's just too stubborn to see it," Juvia huffed, getting up and walking away from the Dragon Slayer.

He studied the blue-haired pixie they had been discussing, wondering if Juvia could be right. He had often wondered about it, but was afraid to say anything in case he was wrong.

Levy walked away from Gajeel, feeling disappointed. After the fight on Tenrou Island, after the seven years in stasis together, and especially, after the Grand Magic Games, Levy had hoped that he would feel something for her, but he still treated her like a friend.

_More like a child_, She fumed silently.

"Levy!"

Levy smiled as her best friend wrapped her slender arms around Levy.

"Hey LuLu," Levy grinned, pulling away from Lucy's bear hug after a moment.

"Did you see Gajeel yet?" Lucy asked softly, sitting at the bar.

Levy nodded, her smile dimming, "I did."

Lucy leaned forward conspiratorially, lowering her voice even more, "He has been in here all day - _every_ day since Shadow Gear left. Now that you guys are back -"

"He's leaving," Levy said flatly, watching the Dragon Slayer as he headed toward the door.

Lucy's grin widened, "See, he hasn't left his chair since you guys left. Mira said that some nights he even sleeps here. _I_ think he was worried about you."

Levy shook her head, "Or he just hates me."

**AN: I will be switching back and forth between Gajeel and Levy's POV. Maybe a couple of others, but I still haven't decided. This is new for me so I hope you all enjoy. R&amp;R is appreciated!**


	2. Decisions

Gajeel had just reached the door when Levy's words reached him. He paused for a moment, longing to turn around and run to her. He forced his feet to keep moving forward, but if anyone could have seen his face they would have thought he was in physical pain.

_I could never hate you, Shrimp_. He thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

He hoped Lucy would convince her of that, because he knew he could. Not yet. He still had a lot to make up for first. He headed toward his home in the woods by Fiore, hoping that Lily would be there to give him some advice on the situation. The exceed was surprisingly insightful when it come to relationship and, not for the first time, Gajeel wondered if maybe he had left someone behind in Edolas.

* * *

Levy shook her head again, trying to clear the sadness she felt. She turned, watching the boys that were always there for her. Jet and Droy looked up from where they were talking, as if they sensed her looking at them. They grinned and waved at her, making her grin back before turning back to Lucy.

"Why can't I like Jet or Droy?" She moaned, hitting her head on the table. "They are always so good to me and I can't find it in myself to care about them that way."

Lucy wrinkled her nose. Sure, she liked Jet and Droy, but they idea of Levy actually dating one of them was absurd.

"Maybe because you have always known them," Lucy replied kindly. "Besides, if you were to date one of them it would only hurt the other one. He would wonder why you didn't choose him instead, and wouldn't that make your friendship awkward?"

Levy smiled at Lucy, "You're right."

Secretly she had thought about dating both of them at different times, but had come up with the same conclusion that Lucy had. She couldn't choose one without hurting the other and she never wanted to do that to either of them. Instead she had maintained this goofy friendship she'd had with them for years.

* * *

J

Jet and Droy watched their much adored leader as she conversed with the blonde that had become fast friends with Levy. Often they had figured that Levy just wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone and they were content to wait until she noticed the two of them standing there waiting for her. Throughout the years as guy after guy tried to attract the pixie's attention Jet and Droy had watched in amusement as she had blown them off, seemingly not even noticing that the guy was trying to date her.

Long ago they had agreed that if Levy ever did wake up to the world of men and decided that she wanted to date one of them the other would bow out peacefully. Friendships would still be maintained and they would continue on as they always had, just that she would be closer to one of them. They were actually okay with that. What they were not okay with was the attention Levy had begun to bestow upon a certain Dragon Slayer. They didn't understand how she could be so nice toward him after what he did to her.

To be honest though, they now thought, looking at the blue-haired beauty, they had forgiven Gajeel long ago for what he had done to them. It was what he did to_ her_ that they had trouble forgiving, but both of them had noticed how much attention Levy had been giving him lately. As if they were on the same wavelength, they both looked at each other and nodded. If Levy was going to keep pursuing this abrasive man then it was time they had a little talk with the Dragon Slayer about _his_ feeling towards her.


	3. Confrontation

**AN: Thank you again for all the reviews! Sorry about the shortness of chapters - I just stop where I feel there is a natural breaking point, so some chapters may be longer or shorter than others. I hope to keep them to at least this length from now on though. No promises because you can't rush genius ;) Or so I'm told.**

* * *

Gajeel was surprised when he opened his door to find the two male members of the Shadow Gear team standing at his doorstep. Saying he wasn't expecting them was an understatement, since, as far as he was aware, they hadn't even known where he lived until today. He narrowed his eyes as the two shifted their feet. It was obvious they had something important to say, because there was no other way those two would be standing at his door.

"What?" He growled, watching them through narrow slits.

Droy and Jet exchanged glances and Gajeel had to fight to keep a laugh down at their faces.

"We - We want to know what your intentions toward our Levy is," They demanded in unison.

Gajeel looked at them stunned. It was the last thing he had expected to hear, though really it shouldn't have surprised him. He snorted after a moment.

"I have no intentions toward the shrimp," Gajeel answered, folding his arms as he watched their mouths drop.

The two narrowed their eyes at him, "If you hurt her -"

He laughed outright at that, "I've already proven I'm stronger than you. I've also proven you really can't protect her. So what -_ exactly_ \- will you two do?"

Gajeel's gut twisted a little at bringing that up. It was low and he knew that he would never do anything like that to anyone again, but he point still stood - there wasn't really anything that those two could do against him unless he let them.

* * *

Jet and Droy had felt relief at getting the words out, but that quickly turned to anger as Gajeel laughed at them, reminding them of the worst day they ever experienced - the day they had failed to protect Levy. They had tried with all their might, but even combined their powers were no match for the Dragon Slayer.

"Levy -" They started, backing up a step or two.

"Is your friend and you want to protect her," Gajeel sighed, rubbing his face. "I get that, but Levy is a grown girl and if she wants to break her heart then let her."

The boys looked at him suspiciously, "Would you break her heart?"

"The shrimp doesn't want me. And I don't want her. There are no hearts to break," Gajeel snapped, turning back into his apartment.

Jet and Droy watched him go and looked at each other in confusion. Levy definitely felt something for the Iron mage, but they still had no idea if he felt anything for her. They looked at Gajeel's retreating form one last time before heading back to the Guild. He might have laughed in their faces, but the two felt they had still made their point.

"Jet?" Droy looked at his partner, concern written across his face.

"Yes, Droy?"

"Do you think Levy will really date a monster like him?"

Jet frowned, stopping, "I don't know Droy."

Droy nodded, wishing he had brought some food with him. He ate when he was upset, and right now he was feeling really upset.

* * *

Levy watched the rest of her team leave shortly after Gajeel and she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew where they were going. Before she could go after them, Lucy had distracted her with a tale of her latest job with Natsu. She wasn't surprised that it involved fighting some monster and Natsu managing to screw it up.

"Levy?" Lucy asked after a moment, noticing her friend had been silent for a long time.

Levy looked up, surprised that she had let her mind wander as Lucy had told her tale, and she hoped that the Celestial Mage hadn't been waiting for a reply.

"Sorry, LuLu, I was distracted," She said, guiltily.

Lucy grinned at her best friend, "Still thinking about Gajeel?"

Levy's face turned a bright shade of red as she looked at the counter.

"Is it so much to ask that he notice me after all we have been through?" She demanded.

Lucy laughed, "I'm telling you, Levy, he notices you alright, but he's too scared to make the first move."

Levy straightened her shoulders, "Right, well maybe I will just have to make the first move."

She hopped off her barstool and strode quickly toward the door, her best friend watching her leave with wide eyes.


	4. Reflection

**AN: *Gasp* Two chapters in one day. You lucky reviewers talked me into it. Actually, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to update tomorrow, so here's tomorrow's chapter in case I can't. If I can then yay you guys will get an extra chapter.**

** Yes Gajeel is a bum pain, but a sweet one. Don't hate me too much for this chapter guys!**

* * *

Levy paused half-way between Gajeel's house and the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. She started the walk full of fire, determined to talk to Gajeel, maybe even ask him out, but as she walked and thought about what she was doing she had slowed. Now she was standing completely still in the park, wondering what could have ever made her decide that she could ask him on a date. She flushed, embarrassed and surprised by her boldness. This wasn't like her, she knew.

_What am I doing?_ She thought to herself, looking around. _This isn't me at all. I don't ask guys out. I don't even really notice guys._

That was true. Levy could count on one hand the number of guys who had asked her out - not counting Jet and Droy of course. It took even less fingers to count the number of times she had accepted. Not that she didn't like guys, because she did. She just didn't have the time or inclination to go on dates with any of them. Not until she had noticed Gajeel, that is.

She wasn't even sure when she started to care for him. Definitely not when they first met, because being crucified to a tree does not say sexy at all. In fact, when he had first join Fairy Tail, after her guild mates had destroyed Phantom Lord, she had been terrified. She had been certain that the Master had his reasons for allowing Gajeel and Juvia to join, but she was still scared.

Then he had saved her from Laxus. That was when she had forgiven him. He had hurt himself to keep her alive and someone doesn't do that unless they've changed.

Levy sat down on a bench, still pondering what she was doing and why. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the group that was starting to surround her until it was too late.

* * *

Jet and Droy had taken a different route toward the Guild, or maybe they would have noticed their teammate's distress and maybe they could have helped her. However, Fate was not kind to them that day and they reached the hall being none the wiser of Levy's predicament.

"Levy!" They called, throwing open the doors, fully expecting to see their favorite female still sitting at the bar.

"She left you guys," Lucy called from where she was watching another argument between Gray and Natsu.

They looked at each other in surprise. Normally Levy spent a few hours at the guild, catching up with everyone, before going home or to the library. They hadn't been gone that long.

"Where did she go?" Jet asked as Droy helped himself to the first of many plates of food.

Lucy shrugged, "She just said that she had something she needed to take care."

There was no way Lucy was going to tell those two where Levy had gone. Sure, they cared for Levy, were her best friends in all reality, but Lucy knew that if she told them she had gone to ask Gajeel on a date they would be racing after her to stop her. Lucy was not going to let that happen, Levy deserved a little happiness after all. Lucy would wish later that she had told the boys the truth.

* * *

Gajeel was walking back toward the guild, trying to clear his head and convince himself that he wasn't going back to see Levy, when he heard her voice. For a moment he didn't think anything of it. After all, he was near the park and knew that she often spent nicer days there. Then her voice wafted toward him.

_"I said leave me alone!"_

He started moving in her direction as his eyes scanned the park for the head of blue curls he knew so well. Gajeel knew that Levy could handle herself, but she was so small that he always felt the need to protect her anyway. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had felt like that since he'd hung her from that tree all that time ago. She's seemed so small then and it had bothered him that he was hurting someone so seemingly defenseless. Like hurting a child or puppy almost. When Makarov had taken him into Fairy Tail he had silently vowed to protect the small woman.

Gajeel was moving at a steady pace, not overly worried, but still concerned. Then he heard her scream. Gajeel broke into a full run at that, arriving just in time to watch a small figure fall to the ground. He couldn't tell whether it was from pain or exhaustion and didn't care. A growl erupted from him as he turned on the men surrounding her, glaring threateningly, his aura turning black as anger burned through him.

The crowd quickly dispersed, trying to get away from the dangerous man as he stared at the woman of his affections crumpled on the ground. The man closest to him was not fortune however as Gajeel grabbed him by his collar and, without looking at him, demanded to know who hired them to hurt Levy.

"N-Nobody," The man stammered. "She was small and alone and we thought she would be good for a little fun is all."

Gajeel growled angrily, "Wrong answer."

The man quickly saw black after that as Gajeel punched him as hard as he could before turning back to the small bluenette.

"Levy," He said, gruffly, crouching at her side. "Please, get up."

One beautiful hazel eye opened, looking at him sadly.

"Gajeel?" She asked, before passing out.

"Hang in there Shrimp," Gajeel said softly as he scooped her up in his arms and broke out into a run for the guild, her head cradled against his shoulder.


	5. Waiting

**AN: Chapter 5! YAY! Enjoy!**

Jet and Droy jumped up when Gajeel rushed in with Levy in his arms.

"What - "

"Fetch the doctor lady," Gajeel growled at them.

Jet and Droy didn't waste any time, bolting out of there so quickly that Droy didn't even have time to grab a snack for the trip. After a few moments though, Droy stopped, looking at his partner with sad eyes.

"You go," Droy said, huffing. "You run ahead and I'll catch up when I can."

Jet looked at him in concern. "Are you sure?"

Droy nodded, "This is Levy we're talking about. If there's any time for you to really run it's now."

Jet hesitated for just another moment, not really wanting to leave his partner behind, before breaking out into a full run. Droy grinned as he watched - or tried to - within seconds Jet was just a speck with a cloud of dust trailing behind him. If anyone could reach Porlyusica quickly it would be Jet. Droy stood, shuffling along in his wake, certain that Jet would be back to him before he had gotten very far.

Jet pounded on the healer's door, not caring about the muffled '_go away '_s coming from inside. Porlyusica finally flung the door open with an irritated huff, glaring at the runner.

"And what do you want?" She snapped.

Jet bit his lip. He'd never really liked the healer, but right now he knew they needed her.

"It's Levy," He started, then stopped, not really sure how to explain it since he had no idea what had happened.

"And what about her? I don't have all day, boy."

"Something happened, but she's been injured - I think - I think it's bad."

She huffed as she grabbed her bag, "You _think_? Don't you know anything?"

Jet shook his head.

"Well, come along, I bet you dumb-heads have her somewhere in Fairy Tail and if you want me to do anything for her we'd better get a move on."

Gajeel sat at Levy's side, holding her frail little hand between his, marveling at how small the seemed in comparison. He glared at those who would try to get close, silently challenging them to say a word about his being there. He allowed Wendy to examine her and allowed Lucy to sit at her other side, but any time anyone else came within a few feet of him or Levy he would growl ominously. Most people started giving the bed a wide berth.

Lucy giggled after a few moments and Gajeel looked up, startled.

"What's so funny, blondie?" He growled.

"You are," She laughed. "Here you are, the guy who doesn't care about anything, holding Levy's hand like you're afraid she's going to disappear. Also, you're scaring everyone away."

He frowned, "Levy needs her rest and they would just irritate her."

"How? She's not even conscious."

He glared at her, "Are you going to stay?"

She nodded, "Of course."

"Then be quiet."

Gajeel turned his attention back to the pretty bluenette that was sleeping in front of him. Wendy had said that most of her injuries were superficial but he would still be glad when the real doctor looked at her and pronounced her okay.

"You really care for her?" Lucy asked after a few moments.

Gajeel glared at her, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just saw her fall and brought her here."

"Then why are you staying?'

"Someone has to make sure that woman knows what she's doing and the shrimp is okay."

"That woman," A voice announced from behind them. "Is here. Now get out and let me see to my patient."

Gajeel and Lucy ducked quickly out of the room. For all of his bluster, he had complete confidence in Porlyusica. Not to mention he was a little afraid of the woman. Which he wouldn't mention. _Ever_. To anyone. He paced in front of the door for what felt like hours before the healer stepped out, softly closing the door behind her.

"Now," She turned her glare onto the group that had gather, waiting. "If you must bother the girl do it one at a time! She's still going to be sleeping for awhile. She's had a traumatic experience and needs rest to heal properly. Do_ not_ wear her out."

She swept out of the guild before anyone could say a word and Gajeel flung open the door, marching over to where he had been sitting before and sat again, focusing back on the girl laying there. Jet, Droy, and Lucy made to follow, but were stopped by a sword in front of the door.

"No," Erza commanded. "Porlyusica said one at a time. Gajeel will get this turn. Return later."

The boys looked at Erza in confusion, but left anyway, shoulders slumped. Lucy smiled at Erza, nodding knowingly.

"I think I'll just wait until she's awake to come back."

When Levy woke, she was panicked and confused for a moment._ Why was the ground so soft?_ She didn't remember it being this soft when she'd fallen._ Had it rained?_ She shifted for a minute, noticing the lack of water around her. She opened one eye carefully to notice she was inside. She quickly turned her head, afraid they had kidnapped her when she had blacked out, then noticing the Fairy Tail emblem hanging on the door she sighed in relief.

That was when she noticed the weight on her lap. She looked down to see Gajeel sleeping in a chair, his head laying on his arms on her leg. She smiled softly, wondering how long she had been here that he had fallen asleep on her. She closed her eyes again, feeling safer now and drifted back to sleep.


	6. The Morning

**AN: So, I love writing Porlyusica. A LOT. So be prepared that I will probably have her in here more than she's normally in anything. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

The next time that Levy opened her eyes she noticed that Gajeel was there still, but was awake. She smiled softly at him, trying not to giggle at the face that was watching her so intently.

"Did you ever leave?" She teased softly, struggling to sit him.

One of his arms shot out and caught her as she felt her arms give.

"Not that it's your business, but no," He replied, laying her gently back on her bed.

"I want to sit up," She pouted.

"Doc says you need your rest," He growled.

"I can still rest sitting up."

He sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, and slowly lifted her into a sitting position. She was surprised at how gentle he was, careful not to touch anywhere she was bandaged. She winced as she settled back in the bed, this time with her upper body propped on some pillows that Gajeel had managed to sneak from the other beds. His eyes widened at her wince and she forced a smile.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, still holding her.

She shook her head, "No, just the general hurt of all the bumps and bruises being shifted is all."

He grunted and moved back to his chair.

She laughed softly, "You can go home you know. I promise I won't die or anything."

"I know that Shrimp, I just like it here. It's quiet. Which is a nice change from the noise outside."

She nodded, smirking. If Gajeel wanted to insist that he was only there for the quiet, then let him. She had a feeling that she knew better anyway.

"So how long have you sat there?" She teased gently.

He shrugged, "A while."

The door swung open then, cutting off any admonishment Levy was going to bestow on the man, and Jet and Droy came tumbling in.

"Levy!" They yelled upon seeing her awake.

She sighed inwardly. While she loved the two boys dearly she really didn't feel up to listening them argue and fight over her all day. However, she put on a brave smile and waved at the boys as they ran in.

"Hey," She managed to get out before they flung themselves on her, crying.

"We were so worried. And we were going to sit and wait, really, but Ms. Porlyusica said only one at a time and Gajeel stormed in here and he hasn't left since, but we promise we've been waiting in the hall," They said in unison, hugging her close to them.

"Guys," She grunted, her eyes widening slightly at how tight they were squeezing. "Guys, _can't breathe_."

* * *

Gajeel was irritated at the two that had come barging in without question. He had been working up the nerve to ask the bluenette to dinner when they had flung open the door and launched themselves on the poor girl. He narrowed his eyes as Levy's eyes widened. He knew that look all too well; she was in pain. A lot of pain if her face was any indicator. Without thinking he picked the two mages up and tossed them back into the hall, slamming the door behind them. He turned back to Levy, her eyes wide at his actions and sat back down in his chair, as if nothing had happened.

"Wh- Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"They were hurting you," He grunted, closing his eyes.

She hit him in his ribs and his eyes shot back open in surprise to see anger written on her face.

"Stupid, I didn't mind. They're my friends, they don't know my injuries - I don't even know my injuries - and I wanted them to hug me."

He raised an eyebrow, "But the Doc -"

She glared at him, pointing at the door she said, "You march right back over there, Gajeel Redfox, and allow my friends back in _my_ room."

He glared, but did what she asked, silently wondering if she would be this bossy if they ever dated.

"Shrimp says you can come in," He said shortly to those waiting in the hall.

* * *

Levy had expected Jet and Droy - even Lucy to some extent, but she was surprised at the amount of people who came pouring in to see her. Soon it felt like the whole guild was in there with the exception of those that were on jobs. Mira sat next to Lucy on her left while Jet and Droy crowded each other on her right. Erza stood at the foot of her bed, death written in her eyes, and Natsu and Gray stood off to the side, surprising Levy by not fighting. She looked around at her friends, surprised that even The Thunder Legion, Cana, and Juvia were in there. She caught Gajeel's eye as he leaned against the doorframe, smirking at her surprise.

She was even more surprised that everyone seemed to want her attention. Erza broke through the noise when she slammed her sword on the bed post, glaring at Levy.

"Now, tell us - _who did this to you_?" She demanded, leaning as close to Levy as she could.

"I - I'm not sure," Levy replied honestly.

Gajeel huffed, "I told you Scarlet - I took care of those creeps already."

* * *

Jet and Droy glared from where they were sitting. They would have gladly taken care of the jerks if they had been with her. They stood to tell him so when Porlyusica walked in and shrieked.

"I said, _ONE_ person at a time. Now everyone -_ OUT_!" She yelled.

Everyone rushed to obey her, except Gajeel who stood leaning by the door still.

* * *

Porlyusica turned her glare on him and he shrugged, "I'm not leaving Shrimp."

She sighed, still annoyed and pointed to a curtain.

"Then sit behind that. I have to change her dressings and you don't need a sneak peak of your girlfriend's body before I'm done." She snapped.

Gajeel and Levy flushed at her words, but neither of them protested.

"Um - What are my injuries, exactly?" Levy asked the healer after a few moments.

She grunted, "Two broken ribs, a strained wrist and various bruises. What possessed you to pick a fight with some idiot group anyway?"

Levy shook her head, "I wasn't picking a fight."

The healer grunted but didn't say anything. After a few moments she flung the curtain open and pointed at Gajeel.

"There. Her dressings have been changed. Now I expect you to take care of her. I don't want to have to come back and reset anything because you were stupid and allowed her to do more than she should."

Before either of them could say anything she stormed out of the room, leaving them alone. Gajeel turned, grinning slowly as he looked at her.

"You know what this means Shrimp. You gotta stay with_ me_ now," Gajeel gihi'd and Levy couldn't help but break out in an answering smile.


	7. Homeward Bound

Levy was surprised when, after Porlyusica finally declared her fit to leave the infirmary, Gajeel insisted that she stay with him.

"I could stay with Lucy - or Jet and Droy," She protested when he picked her up.

"No way Shrimp. Doc Lady told me specifically to take care of you, so you're staying with me until you get better and anyone who says otherwise can fight me," Gajeel insisted, carrying her out.

She blushed, but didn't argue anymore. Instead she focused on those around her who were trying to talk to her. She waved and blushed even more when some whistles from Cana and a few others caught her ears. She didn't know if she was more embarrassed about the fact that he was carrying her or that she was so close to him.

"Levy," Erza appeared at the door in her nurse's outfit. "Are you sure you want to go with Gajeel? I would be an excellent nurse."

Levy saw Jet and Droy stand out of corner of her eye and she knew that if she didn't act soon then there was going to be a fight over who was going to take care of her. She raised her hands, blushing.

"I'm sure Gajeel will do fine. Porlyusica asked him to take care of me, so I'm sure he will or she wouldn't have entrusted me to his care."

Gajeel smirked and nodded, "I can take care of the shrimp."

Levy was surprised when Wendy showed up at her side with a wheelchair.

"This is for you," The girl insisted. "It's a long way to Gajeel's house, so if he gets tired he can put you in here or if you want to come visit us and Gajeel isn't around you can wheel it down here. I'll be by at least once every few days to check on you."

Levy's looked at her in surprise as Gajeel lowered her ever so slowly into the chair.

"That's not really necessary is it?" Levy asked.

Wendy bent toward her, "Of course it is. I told Porlyusica that I would keep an eye on your injuries - just to make sure they're healing properly - and report to her if they don't seem to be getting better. I'm sorry I couldn't heal them more, but I'm afraid if I try to force the bones to heal together then I'll end up doing more damage than good. You're bruises are almost healed though and hopefully I'll be able to speed the process on your strain anyways."

Levy smiled up at the girl gratefully, "I appreciate your help Wendy."

Gajeel grunted, "You ready shrimp."

She turned her smiling face to him and nodded, "Sure."

* * *

Jet and Droy watched the exchange through narrow eyes. After everything they had been through with the small woman and now she was going to let that man take care of her. They were angry and more than a little jealous by her actions. How could she do that? Didn't she know how much they cared for her? They sighed as they watched the dragon slayer wheel her out of the room.

"Maybe we should have told her we would take care of her," Droy said after a moment.

Jet nodded, "We'll just have to keep an eye on her."

"How?"

Jet smiled and beckoned Wendy to him, grinning at the small healer.

"Wendy will you do us a favor?" Jet asked.

"What?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

She knew, like everyone else in the guild, how the two felt about Levy and she had a sinking feeling they were going to ask her to do something about Gajeel and Levy. Which she really didn't want to because she felt that Gajeel and Levy would be good for each other and maybe this time alone would finally get them to admit what everyone else knew - they cared about each other.

"Just watch Gajeel around her. Make sure she's being properly taken care of," Jet said.

"And let us know if she's not," Droy added, biting into another chicken leg.

Wendy sighed, "I had planned on doing that anyway."

"Really?"

"If I hadn't you would have just hunted me down and asked every day anyway. It's easier this way."

* * *

Gajeel watched as Levy's face lit up in the sunlight and he felt an answering smile tug at his lips. She looked so amazing in sunlight, her eyes shining with happiness and her grin lighting up her face.

"Isn't it wonderful, Gajeel?" She asked, her arms spread wide like she was a flower trying to soak in the sunshine.

He grunted and looked away, blushing lightly, "Whatever."

She remained grinning however as he pushed her toward his house.

"Well I think it's wonderful."

Then he watched her face fall and his heart constricted for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked, worried she might be in pain.

She shook her head, "I was just wondering - we're not putting Lily out are we?"

He laughed at her concern kindly, "No. Lily normally sleeps in my room. We have a guest room and we have it all set up for you."

She smiled again, "Lily sleeps with you?"

He grunted, "In a drawer in my dresser. He says it's comfortable."

She giggled and fell silent, allowing the rest of their walk to pass quietly.


	8. Dinner

**AN: I have no idea what Gajeel's home looks like if it's featured in the manga or not, so I'm just writing it how I would picture it. Sorry it's mostly from Levy's end. I'll try to put more Gajeel and Jet/Droy view in the next one. I just had a lot to say about Levy's side.**

Levy looked around Gajeel's home utterly shocked at it. She had expected a mess with a corner cleaned out of her, but what she saw surprised her. The kitchen was large and pristine. Everything seemed to be made of stainless steel and it shone in the sunlight.

He pushed her through it quickly, as if embarrassed for her to see it. The living room was smaller but cozy with a faded, but comfortable couch, a wooden coffee table and entertainment center - the latter of them containing a TV and a few movies. She smiled.

"It looks homey," She said.

He nodded, relaxing a little, "That's good."

He took her to the bathroom, which was functional, if small. She noticed that it had a tub with a gentle slope and chair so she could bathe without needing him and along the sides were handrails. She guessed the rails were new.

"My room is on the left of the bathroom, yours is on the right," He said, pointing to two closed doors. "We'll have to share a bathroom, but I didn't think that would be a problem."

She shook her head, "No problem."

"Good. And if you ever need something just yell." He wheeled her into her room and she gasped quietly.

It was obvious that Erza, Lucy, and Juvia must have helped him with the room. Bookshelves stood in every corner of the room, piled with books - which she could tell Lucy must have taken care of since they were arranged alphabetically, the way Levy liked. A large bed with a blue comforter stood between two of them and a closet pack with her clothes was at the other end with a dresser next to it. She assumed that also must contain some of her clothes. A desk with a large plush chair stood between another set of shelves and she smiled.

Gajeel, mistaking her gasp looked down, "You don't like it? Bunny girl and Erza tried to help me get it close to your room at Fairy Hills. I know it's not the same, but I did what I could. Lucy picked out the books, so I don't know if they're what you like but -"

Levy cut him off, "I love it!"

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What!? Then why are you crying?" He demanded, freaking out a little.

"It's just so perfect." She answered.

He grunted, "Well, I'm glad your pleased. I wasn't sure how long you would be here, so I tried to make sure we got you everything you might need. Erza and Juvia brought your clothes and took care of them. There is a small box by your bed that Lucy said you would want, but she gave everyone strict orders to let you take care of it as you saw fit."

Levy smiled, knowing what was in the box.

"Okay."

Gajeel scratched his head awkwardly, "Do you need help with anything?"

Levy shook her head, "No. I'm okay."

"Well, then I will leave you to it. If you need help getting in the bed or anything just holler, I'm going to go make dinner."

Gajeel left then without waiting for Levy to acknowledge him. She was already wheeling herself around the room, looking at things. As soon as she heard the door click behind him she climbed out of the wheelchair and walked cautiously around the room, admiring how good a job everyone had done at making it feel like home for her.

She carefully set the box on the bed and opened it, pulling out pictures and other personal affects that she was thankful Lucy had the foresight not to let the others see. She carefully pinned pictures of her and Lucy and of Shadow Gear around the room. Lucy had even grabbed a few pictures of Gajeel and her - those Levy pinned close to her so she could look at them. The only picture of her parents she left in its frame and set on the desk, smiling at it.

_Mom, Dad. I met a boy. I think you would like him. He's a little unusual but he's sweet and he's taking care of me._ She thought silently, grinning.

* * *

Gajeel listened to her move around and sighed wearily. She really shouldn't be walking yet, but he knew better to go back in there and demand she stay seated. Instead he focused on chopping up the potatoes in front of him. He was looking forward to making her dinner since the only person that knew he could cook was Lily. He wondered if she would be surprised; he hoped she would be pleased.

He moved around his kitchen in a way that would surprise the guild if they could see him, listening always for Levy's footsteps. He wasn't sure what she was doing in her room, but he didn't mind whatever she wanted to do. The girls at Fairy Hill had been as surprised as she was at how well maintained his home was and even more so when he asked for their help. He didn't really know about girls, so he didn't want to grab the wrong things.

Juvia had grinned, taking back all the mean things she'd said about him while Lucy had run around here and there grabbing random things that she knew Levy would want. Erza had watched it all with a glare, concerned about Levy staying with him.

Gajeel wouldn't admit it, but he was afraid too. He'd never had someone stay at his place for an extended period of time, except Lily and he was concerned about Levy's reactions to - well, everything if he was honest. He was also concerned that he would accidently hurt her.

Levy's footsteps caught his ears as he was finishing dinner and she walked carefully out of her room.

"Something smells good," She teased, sitting at the table.

He glared at her, "You should be in your chair shrimp."

"I'm in a chair Gajeel," She taunted.

"You know what I mean."

She sighed, "I needed to move."

"And now you're hurting."

"Can we just eat?"

He sighed and filled both of their plates with the steak and potatoes he had made.

"I didn't know how you liked your steak so I went with Medium - Well. That's usually how I eat it."

Levy grinned, "Me too."

She dug into her food and they ate in companionable silence, neither saying a word until the meal was done.


	9. Boys Can be Stupid

**AN: Okay so for a while we probably won't see a lot of Jet and Droy since this is going to be a lot about the time Levy spends with Gajeel - for the next however many chapters. We'll get glimpses, but probably not a whole lot.**

* * *

Gajeel studied the pixie while she ate. He had never sat and had a meal with a person and it was interesting to watch her while she ate her food so carefully. Not at all like others at the guild who seemed to do everything with gusto. She smiled nervously after a few moments and set her silverware down.

"You didn't poison it did you?" She teased, raising an eyebrow at his untouched meal.

He blushed and looked away, "Nah. Just like watching you eat is all."

Levy's eyebrows crinkled as she contemplated that comment.

"That's kind of weird," She teased, picking her utensils back up.

"Why's that weird?" Gajeel demanded. "You don't eat the guild, so I've never known you were such a delicate eater."

Levy grinned, "Well, I was raised with some manners and I enjoy being able to taste my food."

Gajeel grinned and started eating his own food. She seemed so delicate and watching her eat just reinforced that idea in his mind. He found himself wondering if she was enjoying the food and hoping that she was. He grunted, annoyed with his train of thoughts. Sure the shrimp was cute, but did he have to think about her like that? He could picture her here with him every night like a cozy family and it annoyed him even more. Like he really needed a cozy family life or to be even thinking about it.

"So what do you normally do after you eat?" Gajeel asked as they finished eating.

"Well, normally The boys and I would meet back at the Guild, or we would train. Or I would just curl up and read. Sometimes I'd go out with the girls, but not often," She said after a moment.

"So you're a homebody," Gajeel grunted, clearing the table.

"I guess so," Levy shrugged then, noticing him taking her plate, protested. "I can help with that Gajeel. It's the least I can do since I'm staying here and you went through all this trouble for me."

He whirled, "It's no trouble. Now go. Sit in the living room and watch TV or read or something. I got this in here."

"But -"

"I said go," He growled. "Unless you want me to carry you over there - like you should be letting me do."

Levy stood and hurried as fast as her injuries would allow to the couch.

Gajeel turned back to the dishes, trying not to stare at the bluenette as she settled into his couch. Trying to pretend that it didn't tug at his heart and fill him with some sort of satisfaction to see her sitting there, head in her hand as she watched him work.

* * *

"I still feel back for letting you do all the work," Levy complained about an hour later as Gajeel finished scrubbing the last of the dishes and made his way to sit on the couch as well.

Gajeel grunted, "Don't worry about it."

Levy pouted a little. He just didn't understand - she was used to working. She hated being babied, even when she was sick. It was fun to watch Gajeel doing housework though, even if she had wanted to help. As if reading her thoughts Gajeel opened one eye and looked at her.

"Look, Shrimp, you're hurt bad. You should be resting. You just worry about getting those injuries healed, then we can bicker about who does what chore."

Levy blushed, wondering what he meant by that.

_Does he expect me to stay?_ She wondered._ Does that mean he does care for me as Lucy suspected?_

She opened her mouth to ask, but Gajeel interrupted her.

"I mean, I do expect you to stay for a little while after to pay back for all my time your using up when I could be out fighting," He stated.

Levy looked away, feeling her heart drop and tears fill her eyes. Of course that's what he expected, why would he want someone as weak as her to stay around? Still, the words cut through her heart and she felt that familiar ache that signaled she was about to cry. She brushed at her eyes quickly, trying to be discreet about it before turning back to Gajeel.

He sat watching TV, studiously ignoring her. Suddenly she was angry. She was angry with him for being an oblivious idiot. She was angry with Lucy for encouraging the relationship. Mostly she was angry at herself for getting into this mess by thinking he could ever care for her as more than a friend. So she turned to the one person she could take it out on.

"You're a huge jerk!" She yelled at Gajeel before standing and hurrying toward her room as best she could before she could start crying again.


	10. Enter: Pantherlily

Levy threw herself on her bed, sobbing softly. Part of her knew that she was being ridiculous and she had no reason to expect anything but friendship from Gajeel. The other part of her didn't care because it hurt anyway. She wasn't sure how long she laid there until her tears and sobs slowed. She sat up, wiping her eyes and feeling foolish. It only took a couple of seconds until there was a timid knock on her door and she wondered how long Gajeel had sat out there listening to her cry. She hoped he hadn't heard it, but knew with his hearing that it was highly unlikely.

"Levy, will you please let me in?" He begged when her sobs finally stopped.

She slowly opened the door, hoping her eyes weren't puffy, feeling a little sheepish about her outburst.

She looked up at him, and her eyes widened to see how distressed he looked.

"Can I come in?" He asked and she started laughing.

"It's your house," She managed to gasp out. "So I suppose you can go into any room you want."

He shook his head, "Not your room. Not without your permission. I don't invade people's privacy."

She opened the door and led the way to her bed, inching there slowly as the pain in her ribs finally registered. She winced, biting her lip from crying again. She didn't want to worry him, but he must have noticed her wince because he growled and picked her up, carrying her to the bed.

She looked up at him, blushing.

"Sorry about this," She whispered as he laid her ever so carefully onto the bed.

He glared down at her, "I don't blame_ you_ for the breaks and sprains. I do, however, blame you for aggravating them with all that blubbering."

She sniffed, "I didn't mean for you to hear it."

He sat down beside her, looking at her tiny figure, "So do you want to tell me what that was about?"

She blushed and look down. Now was the moment where she could admit what she was feeling and hopefully something would come of it, or she could keep quiet and come up with an excuse for her tears. Instead she sighed and closed her eyes, feeling exhausted all of a sudden.

"Can we talk about it in the morning?" She asked, yawning slightly.

"Sure Shrimp," Gajeel said, standing.

Since her eyes were closed she missed the soft expression on his face and how worried he looked as he closed the door gently behind him. If she had seen it she might have called out and told him then what she was really upset about then and there. Perhaps she would have even told him why she was in the park that day. Instead she pulled the blanket up around her and slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

Gajeel had hoped to resolve whatever was going on between them that night, but seeing how exhausted she was he ignored the pain in his heart at once again putting this conversation off, and allowed her the sleep she needed. He fumed silently to himself, however, annoyed with the fact that he had once again made her cry and this time he wasn't even sure why she had been crying.

He tried watching TV for a little while, but finally gave up when he realized that he really had no idea what he was watching or why. He barely noticed when Lily came home a while later.

"How is she?" The exceed asked, noticing Gajeel's blank look and fearing the worst.

"Sleeping," Gajeel grunted.

"Anything happen that I should know about?"

Gajeel shrugged, "She loves her room, we had dinner, then she got upset about something, went into her room and cried."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"I tried. She insisted she was tired and we would talk about it in the morning."

"Gajeel -"

"Look, I know alright. But the shrimp looked as tired as she claimed and she fell asleep almost before I even closed the door. I've been checking on her every couple of hours and she's still asleep. Doesn't seem to be in any pain."

Lily nodded and quietly opened the door to Levy's bedroom, determined to check on the sleeping girl himself. Gajeel was right behind him as they both peered in to see light blue hair peeking out the top of a darker blue blanket. Her face composed in the blissful look that people only had when they're sleeping soundly.

Gajeel smiled at the picture and gently closed the door.

"See, she's alright," He whispered to the cat.

Lily nodded and headed for his drawer.

"Going to bed?" He asked the Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel looked toward Levy's door. He knew, logically, that if she needed him he would hear her anywhere in the house, but the part of him that cared so deeply for her refused to allow him in his room.

"I think I will sleep on the couch tonight," He said instead.

Lily smirked knowingly at his friend, "Alright."

* * *

** AN: Okay, I know, I know, I'm stalling on the confrontation. Next Chapter I promise! Besides, it's about time that Pantherlily showed up, no?**


	11. Feelings

**AN: YAY! It's time ;) Probably. ;) I had this all planned to write one chapter a day, but I can't get away from my brain today and it's demanding another chapter NOW, so congrats you don't have to wait until tomorrow for it.**

* * *

Levy woke up feeling refreshed and a little embarrassed by her outburst last night. She wondered if Gajeel still wanted to talk to her or if he had forgotten about it. She hoped for the latter, but suspected it wouldn't be so. At the moment, however, her bladder was reminding her that she had more pressing matters than her love life. She shifted, going to sit up, but the strain on her ribs yesterday had really did a number and she cried out as her sides insisted she wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

Gajeel was at her side in moments, concern written on his face.

"You shrieked," He said in explanation as to why he had barged into her room without knocking.

Levy looked surprised, she had tried to be quiet about it. That apparently hadn't been the case.

"I need," She ground her teeth against the pain and managed, "To use the bathroom. But I'm afraid my body is not going to let me get there on my own."

Gajeel's eyes widened ever so slightly before he picked her up and carried her there. He lowered her on to the seat gently and they both blushed.

"I'll umm... I'll stand outside. Call for me when you're done."

He bolted out and Levy managed to relieve herself without needing help.

A few moments later he settled her back into her bed, wheeling her chair by it in case she had to get up again.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" He asked anxiously.

"A book. I don't care which one. I have a feeling I'm going to be here for most of the day."

He nodded and grabbed a few books off her shelf, setting them by her bed.

"Shrimp -"

She sighed, "You want to talk about yesterday?"

He nodded, "What was all of that about, Levy?"

She was surprised that he'd used her actual name. Sometimes she suspected that he had long forgotten it and just called her Shrimp, Shorty or some variation there-of to cover up the fact that he couldn't remember it.

She sighed looking down, "I was angry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, but I was just upset."

He looked down at her, "But _why_?"

She blushed, "Because I was hoping that you had another reason for wanting me to stay after I got better."

He frowned, as two sets of hearts beat a little faster at her words and when he spoke it was almost a breathless whisper, "Like what?"

Levy's heart was racing now, feeling like it was climbing in her throat.

"Because, Gajeel, after everything we've been through I was hoping you would see me as _more_ than just a friend or guild mate."

He looked stunned at her words and she desperately wished that she could sink into the covers and hide there for an eternity.

* * *

Gajeel _was_ stunned by what she had said. He had cared for the delicate woman for a long time, but he never really thought she cared about him. Sure, he had suspected sometimes that she had a crush on him, but crushes pass and he'd figured that she would eventually get over it. Looking at her now, he wondered if that was the case or if he was just telling himself that to keep a distance. He was terrified of hurting her, but at the same time he desperately wanted to be with her.

Mistaking his silence for rejection she whispered, "I can go if you want. Jet and Droy would take me in. Or Lucy. I'm sure it would be awkward for me to stay here with you after this."

That caught his attention.

"No way Shrimp. Doc says I gotta take care of you so that's what I'm going to do. Tough it out," He grunted, blushing a little.

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her how he felt when Pantherlily came into the room, completely oblivious to the tension between the humans. He crawled up on the bed, curling up next to Levy. She absentmindedly scratched his head as she studied Gajeel's face, looking for any sign that he cared more than he let on. Gajeel almost told him to leave, but then he heard the thunder and Lily shivered, snuggling closer to Levy. He hadn't realized it was raining out until now. Neither of them knew what to say to the other with the exceed in the room, so after a few moments Gajeel stood and gently kissed Levy on the forehead before leaving the room. He'd watched her eyes widen slightly and could feel her gaze on his back as he shut the door, leaning against.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself out loud, silently wondering when he was going to tell the bookworm the truth about his feelings for her.


	12. A Little Push

**AN: Okay loves. Due to high demand, the next chapter ;) Currently, I am caught up on the anime for anyone who would like to know. I cannot say the same about the manga. Enjoy!**

* * *

Levy laid in bed, snuggling the exceed by her side, while pondering Gajeel's actions. Her face burned where he had kissed her and she felt a little dazed by his action.

_He kissed me,_ She thought to herself, repeating it like a mantra.

Sure it had just been a kiss on the forehead, but it meant something. She wasn't sure what it meant yet but she knew it was something important. Finally she looked down at Pantherlily who was currently uncovering his ears, hoping the thunder was done.

"Hey Lily," She asked after a moment.

"Yes?"

"I know Gajeel has trouble showing his feelings sometimes..." Levy trailed off, trying to think of how to tactfully word her question.

Lily snorted, "Sometimes? Everything looks like anger, or annoyance. That's not always how he feels, but that's how he always portrays it. I think it's because Metallicana left him all alone when he was younger. Now he shows irritation at everyone to keep people from getting close so he won't get hurt again."

"But he let me get close," Levy protested.

"You were persistent, and you're different. Gajeel sometimes allows you to see around his wall. You're almost as close to him as I am," Lily puffed out his chest a little at that before looking at the girl thoughtfully. "I suspect that you'll soon pass me in that aspect though."

Levy blushed, "You think so?"

Lily smirked, "You're living with us right now. No way Gajeel won't come to his senses before you're fully recovered."

* * *

Gajeel hadn't meant to listen in on the conversation, he just hadn't quite left the other side of the door when he'd heard Levy's voice. He wondered just how Lily could know that he kept people away because of his adoptive father's disappearance. He wanted to argue with the exceed that he couldn't possibly allow Levy to get closer to him than she already was but that would involve revealing the fact that he'd heard their conversation. Instead he paced around his small home, wondering when it got so crowded.

It didn't help that he had kissed Levy. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a full on kiss on the lips kind of kiss, but still his lips had touched her skin. It sent tingles through him just thinking about it and that annoyed him. When had he become such a pansy.

One the other hand, Levy had pretty much admitted her feelings for him. What was he supposed to do about that? He was frustrated with himself for not telling her sooner and for that cat interrupting just as he was getting ready to tell her the truth.

Lily finally snuck out of Levy's room when the rain let up and looked up at his friend, annoyance scrawled across his face.

"So when are you going to tell her?" He demanded, climbing up on the sofa.

Gajeel glared at him incredulously, "I was getting ready to."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because you barged in and coward in fear because of a little thunder," Gajeel spat.

"Oh, yea, that," Lily looked at him sheepishly. "Well, then one cannot be blamed when that frightening thing occurs."

Gajeel wondered if Lily meant the thunder or his reaction to it.

"You should go talk to her now. The rain has let up so I should have no reason to disturb you."

Gajeel shook his head, "No she will think I was just making it up now."

* * *

Levy sat in her room, reading quietly, wondering what the dragon slayer and his exceed were whispering so excitedly about. Her eyes widened as a fully grown Lily shoved Gajeel in the room and slammed the door behind him.

"I'm not letting either of you out until you two talk," The exceed grunted, as a lock clicked in place.

Levy looked back at Gajeel, his eyes just as wide as hers.

"Is there something we need to talk about?" She asked quietly.

He nodded, "Apparently Lily thinks there is."

Lily kicked the door in response and Gajeel inhaled, trying to steady his nerves. He sat down on the edge of Levy's bed and looked away, before looking back at her.

"Look Levy about what you said earlier - "

She waved her hands in front of his face, blushing, "Oh don't worry about it, I mean -"

"Levy, I love you," He said loudly, blushing furiously.


	13. Warnings

**AN: I have no idea where this is going to end just so everyone knows. Probably with some happiness :) **

Levy blinked, her mouth hanging open.

"You - ah, you - what?" She asked, not fully comprehending what he was saying.

He looked down, "Tch. I said I -"

His words were cut off as her lips planted themselves firmly onto his. He blinked in surprise before kissing her back, his arms wrapping ever so gently as he relaxed into the kiss. She finally pulled away slowly, blushing.

"Well, that was nice," She said, giggling softly.

He growled and pressed his lips against hers again.

"Better than_ nice_, I hope," He grunted when they pulled away again.

Levy was turning an alarming sad of red at this exchange and barely managed a nod, clearing her throat in happiness and embarrassment. Gajeel grinned one of his rare grins at that, happiness flooding both lovers.

Lily nodded from the other side of the door, satisfied that his friends had finally found happiness. He quickly flew off to the guild where his partners-in-crime were waiting for his report, conveniently managing to forget to unlock the door as he did.

* * *

Lucy and Wendy's jaws dropped when he told them what had transpired between their favorite Bookworm and the Dragon Slayer.

"That was quick," Lucy stated.

They all had expected something to happened between the pair, but they figured it would take longer than this to admit they even cared about each other.

"I might have given them a little nudge," The exceed smirked.

"But he really kissed her?" Mira asked, sighing happily.

"Technically, she kissed him first. But then he kissed her back."

_"WHAT!?"_ Two familiar voices yelled.

The group turned to see Jet and Droy standing there, mouths agape.

"Levy did what?" Droy asked, both of them fighting unshed tears for their beloved leader.

Lucy shook her head and sighed, "You two knew that -"

She stopped when she realized they were already gone, running out the door like the Devil himself was chasing them.

"I hope they'll be okay," Wendy said, frowning.

Lucy waved it away, turning back to Pantherlily.

"I want details," She demanded.

* * *

Jet and Droy raced to Gajeel's home, breathing heavily when they finally got there. They looked at each other before pushing the door open and entering the house without knocking.

"Hello?" Jet called out.

"Levy-chan," Droy demanded, walking around.

"In here," A familiar voice called from the back room.

They hurried to the door and tugged on it.

"It's locked," They yelled.

"Idiots, the lock is on your side," The Dragon Slayer said in clear annoyance.

They quickly unlocked it and rushed into the room, stopping when they saw that Gajeel had pulled Levy in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's_ true_," Jet stated.

Levy blushed, "What?"

"Everyone is talking about how you two are together now," Droy wailed.

Jet grabbed Gajeel, "We need to talk."

Levy's eyes widened at the anger she saw in Jet's eyes, but Gajeel sighed and carefully laid her back on the bed, kissing her forehead.

"Rest, I'll be back," He said softly.

She nodded, but still watched fearfully as the trio marched out of her room, shutting the door behind them softly.

* * *

Gajeel watched the two through narrowed eyes. Honestly, he had been expecting this since Lily had pushed him into that room, just not so soon.

_How did they find out so quickly?_ He wondered before turning to face them.

"We know we're not strong. We know what you've done to us before. And _Levy_," Jet said furiously. "That she can forgive you is more than you deserve, you know that right?"

Gajeel nodded, sighing a little.

"Good, because if you ever so much as lay a_ finger_ on her - " Droy started.

"If you even make her cry _once_ \- " Jet began.

"Then everyone in the guild will be out for your blood. Especially Erza and Mira. Levy is like family." They finished in unison.

"With that said," Jet relaxed. "It's about time. Levy's been pining for you forever. But make her happy. Got it?"

Gajeel rolled his eyes in annoyance, but inside he felt warm knowing the two weren't going to be causing issues and were actually happy for her, if not him.

"Could you leave now?" He asked.

They grinned and ducked out, shooting him one more parting warning.

"Don't forget. Cana will probably sick_ Gildarts_ on you, too."

Gajeel shuddered, that threat actually did scare him. He smiled anyways as he opened the door to see Levy still sitting there, her eyes wide at the display she had witness just a few moments before.


	14. Nightmares

As the weeks passed, and Levy slowly healed, the two drew closer together. Lily was surprised at how quickly their relationship progressed, but he was happy for them anyway. However, while Levy's physical breaks and bruises healed, her emotional ones gradually worsened. Often when Lily got up he would find Gajeel in Levy's room, one arm curled protectively around her. Those were the days he knew her nightmares had been really bad. Finally he took the Dragon Slayer aside to discuss the new problem.

"You really should take her to Porlyusica," Lily told him.

"She's fine," Gajeel insisted, but his heart sank as he said it, knowing that things were _not_ fine with Levy.

Lily glared at him but didn't say anything else, knowing that his friend would come around eventually. Gajeel couldn't take much more waking up to his beloved's screams before he would have to do something for everyone's sake.

* * *

Gajeel knew Lily was right, but he didn't want to believe it. Levy, his beautiful little bookworm with a heart of gold, had to be okay. If she wasn't then Gajeel was afraid he would lose his mind. There's no way he had finally found the woman he loved just to have her taken from him within weeks. He sighed as he once again entered Levy's room, finding her waking slowly.

"Good morning Gajeel," She said, grinning brightly.

He melted a little at seeing her and grunted, "Morning Shrimp."

"Did I sleep well last night?" She asked, noticing that he wasn't curled beside her like he was when she had nightmares.

That was the part that made him ache the most. Levy woke the house up with her screaming, but once she was awake she could no longer remember what it was that had terrified her so bad. It didn't matter if she remembered though, he always found her trembling, tears rolling down her face, terrified to go back to sleep until Gajeel laid next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

He shook his head sadly, feeling his heart break a little as her face fell.

"Sorry, I just woke up and Lily needed me," He said, scratching his head as he sat beside her.

She grinned a little, "That's okay."

After a moments pause she spoke again, "Gajeel, can we go to the guild today?"

He looked at her in surprise. This was the first time she had asked to go since he had whisked her to his house. He considered it for a moment before asking.

"How's your ribs feeling today?"

She inhaled wincing slightly, "Better, still not great, but better."

He nodded, "Okay, but you're not walking."

She grinned brightly, "I hope Lulu will be there."

He rolled his eyes, but a smile tugged at his lips anyway.

* * *

Levy was surprised by the amount of people excited to see her when Gajeel wheeled her into the hall a while later. They had made their entrance quietly, Levy had wanted to watch her guild mates for a bit without anyone noticing her, so it surprised her when a chorus of "Levy" sounded just as Gajeel closed the door. She grinned and waved.

"Hey everyone."

Lucy was there before anyone else, hugging her close.

"Hey Lulu," She teased, hugging her best friend back.

Levy looked around as Lucy let go, surprised that Jet and Droy weren't anywhere in sight.

As if reading her mind, Lucy said, "They went out on a mission a couple of days ago, so they probably won't be back until the end of the week."

"Good," Gajeel growled, wrapping an arm around his beloved.

Levy rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway, watching Lucy's eyes widen at Gajeel's protective arm.

"Are you -"

Levy's grin widened as Lucy rushed off, presumably to tell Mira and everyone else in the guild. Gajeel wheeled them over to his favorite spot, sitting beside Levy, watching her for any sign of fatigue. Before they had really gotten comfortable though, they were surrounded by well wishers and others who wanted to know more about their relationship or just to talk to Levy. She flushed, leaning closer to her Dragon Slayer, as she answered various questions.


	15. A Little Proposal

**AN: This one is a little short. Sorry about that. The next one is going to be longer. Maybe my longest one yet. Enjoy though :)**

A few hours later and Levy was exhausted. She'd forgotten how much energy it took to keep up with everyone. Thankfully most of them seem to respect that and had toned it down for her. Gajeel had disappeared a while ago, Erza and Natsu telling them they had to discuss something with them. Levy had a bad feeling she knew what it was and gave them a warning look to go easy on the man. They ignored her, leaving her with Lucy who was studying the blunette now.

"So are you two actually dating?" Lucy finally blurted.

Levy blushed, "Nothing official. I mean, he hasn't been like _'Levy be my girlfriend_.' or anything but he's closer to me now and I often get little kisses. In the morning I usually wake up next to him."

She left out the reason that Gajeel normally stayed in her bed was because she was frightened of sleeping alone after a nightmare. Lucy's eyes widened a bit.

"Gajeel sleeps in your bed?"

"The same way Natsu sleeps in yours," Levy said, waving her hands around in embarrassment.

"But Natsu and I aren't a couple," Lucy pointed out.

"Well, Gajeel and I aren't really a couple either, not officially," Levy replied, pouting a little.

She was surprised when Gajeel appeared at her side only seconds later.

"Are you ready Shrimp? You should probably get some more rest," The Dragon Slayer said, looking concerned.

Levy nodded and smiled, "Sure Gajeel."

* * *

Gajeel wheeled her out of the guild, his mind pondering the words he'd overheard.

_Does she want to make it official? What'd she mean by that? I thought it was official, at least, it is on my end. Am I suppose to ask her? It's not like we're engaged or getting married or anything. She's just my girlfriend. Or to me she is, but she doesn't think so. Why?_

"Shrimp, do you want to be my girlfriend?" He blurted out as they neared his house.

She looked up in surprise, blushing.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend or if I want to be your girlfriend?" She asked cautiously.

He looked away, "Both I guess."

She grinned brightly, "Then yes."

"To what?"

"Both."

He grinned brightly in return, "Good. Now when Porlyusica comes over later and insists that you're my girlfriend it won't be as awkward."

She blanched, "Why is Porlyusica coming over?"

"Because you have nightmares. A lot of them. And someone needs to figure out why. I'm not smart enough or I would try."

* * *

Levy's head whirled. _When had he talked to Porlyusica? Was that what he was doing while he was gone? I thought that he had gone to talk to Erza and Natsu. _

She appreciated that he cared for her, but was annoyed that he had gone behind her back to get the healer to see her. She felt fine, if a little tired. She allowed Gajeel to get her into the house, then she wheeled herself over to the couch which she managed to move from her chair to, pouting a little at him as she did so.

"I still don't see why I have to see anyone about them. It's fine and I'm sure they will go away after a while."

Gajeel sighed as he sat beside her, wrapping an arm around her gently, "Because you're my shrimp and I want you to be healthy. It's been three weeks and they're just getting worse. It's about time the Doc took a look."

Levy grunted, but didn't protest anymore as she settled into her boyfriend's arms, sighing contently as she felt his warmth through his shirt.


	16. The First Job

**AN: ****_Lexie and the anime_****: Actually it would be Ma'am ;) But I'm glad you are enjoying it.**

**Huge shout out to all of you guys today! I can't believe how many of you are following or favoriting my stories / me. I appreciate all of your support! :)**

* * *

Porlyusica arrived a half hour later, shooing Gajeel and Lily out of the house while she talked with Levy.

"Tell me about your nightmares," She demanded as soon as the boys left.

Levy blushed, "I don't remember them."

"But you have them every night?"

Levy nodded.

Porlyusica frowned, studying the girl intently as she pondered this.

"Do you remember what happened that day?"

Levy nodded, "Mostly. It's a bit hazy after I fainted, but I remember up until that point."

Porlyusica nodded and stood, "Well, then you'll be fine. Tell them stupid boys to quit worrying and calling me for such trivial things."

She softened at Levy's surprise, "You're mind is trying to deal with the stress subconsciously. Once it realizes the danger is past you'll be okay and your nightmares will go away._ However_, if they get worse you send that idiot to me right away. No delays."

She swept out of the room, leaving Levy gaping after her.

"So, what'd she say?" Lily demanded as soon as they were allowed back into the house.

"Oh, I'm fine, just like I told you guys." Levy grinned.

* * *

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. There was no way she was just 'fine'. He'd witness the terror in Levy's screams when she had nightmares.

"What did the lady say?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Oh, I'm just stressed, but I'll be okay," Levy glossed over the details.

Gajeel looked at her suspiciously, but didn't prod. She would tell him in her own way or she would get better. He was okay with either one, so long as she did get better.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Gajeel watched her like a hawk. Levy could feel his eyes following her everywhere and while she appreciated his concern she was also annoyed by it. Her nightmares had finally started to fade and she was having fewer each night with lesser intensity. Porlyusica seemed to be right, her mind just needed to adjust to the stress and work through it.

Guild visits became a daily thing. Levy would walk until her ribs protested and then Gajeel would either wheel or carry her the rest of the way. Levy smiled, recalling Jet and Droy's reaction the first time he carried her in.

The two had been sitting at their table, looking forlornly at the doors when they had entered. They rushed to her side, yelling at Gajeel for not having the wheelchair.

"Guys, I wanted to walk," Levy finally managed to get in. "But Gajeel insisted on carrying me when my ribs started to hurt."

Coos and '_aw_' s sounded around the guild at her announcement. Mira flounced around, her hands to her cheeks as she imagined little blue-haired children with red eyes running around the guild and Levy had to giggle at her excitement.

Once things had settled down, Jet and Droy glaring at the Dragon Slayer the whole while, Levy had enjoyed the visit, though often she would look wistfully at the job board. She had enjoyed not doing anything for awhile, but now she was tired of sitting at home all the time.

Levy was brought back to the present when Gajeel came in from outside, grinning like crazy.

"Oi, Shrimp," He called, his grin widening when he saw her. "I have something that might interest you."

Levy looked up surprised, "What's that?"

"I got us a job."

Levy's jaw dropped, _"What?"_

Gajeel watched her as she read the request he had taken from Fairy Tail. He'd seen her eyeing the board last time they were there and knew that she must be feeling restless. Since then he'd gone there everyday, looking for a job that Levy could do without a ton of movement. Today he'd hit gold, a translation job - perfect for Levy. He had taken it after carefully reading it, making sure she could do it without a lot of difficulty.

Levy grinned as she read it and looked up at Gajeel, her eyes glowing.

"Can we go now?" She demanded, jumping to her feet.

He nodded, still grinning, "Everything's all set to go, just gotta grab whatever you need and we'll go meet with the client."

He was surprised when he felt her small arms wrap around him, hugging him as tight as her little frame could.

"Thank you Gajeel, you're the best," She said, running to her room to grab her bag.

He blushed and '_gihi_'d, still a little dumbfounded by her action.


	17. Teacher Levy

**AN: I know I've got this story and 2 others going, but I'm thinking about starting another one. ;) If I do I'll let you all know - it'll be another Fairy Tail Story**.

The job was an easy one, just a magical text that a patron of the Magnolia Library had found and asked to be translated. The library had asked for a script or rune mage specifically, probably hoping that she would take it, but unsure if she could because of her injuries. The librarian - Mrs. Dailey - hugged her close, happy to see her, eyeing Gajeel skeptically as they pulled away.

"Oh! This is Gajeel. He'll be helping me," Levy said by way of introduction.

Mrs. Dailey's brow furrowed in confusion, "What happened to Jet and Droy?"

"Well, Gajeel's been taking care of me since my accidents. He found me the job actually," Levy blushed lightly.

Mrs. Dailey's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open in a perfect 'O'.

"Are you - is he - I mean-"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend," Levy's face turned bright red as she answered the Librarian's question.

Levy flopped onto the couch a few days later, grateful that the job was done with. She had enjoyed working the translation and Gajeel easily feel into the role that Jet and Droy usually occupied - assisting her in whatever way was needed. Ayana (Mrs. Dailey's first name), however, had drove Levy a little crazy. It seemed she was hovering, which wouldn't have been too bad except that she seemed to expect Gajeel to attack everyone at any moment. It was exhausting to watch.

Levy grinned, remembering Gajeel's embarrassment when he had finally confessed that he really couldn't read very well. He could do enough to find the tome she needed, but apparently it took him quite sometime. She had determined at that moment she was going to help him with that.

* * *

Gajeel had no idea what he was getting into when he walked in the door to find Levy sitting at his table, papers and books spread out before her just like she'd had them when she was working at the library.

"What're you doin' shrimp?" He asked in surprise.

She looked up and grinned, "I'm going to teach you how to read Gajeel Redfox."

His eyes widened as he stepped back toward the door.

"I can read just fine," He snapped, reaching for the door handle.

"Oh no you don't," She stood, hands on hips. "If you want to keep working with me Gajeel then you will have to learn to read just as fast as Jet and Droy. I don't have the time to wait for you all the time."

He looked at his tiny girlfriend in surprise, "Levy -"

She glared at him, "Or do you think that it's okay for Jet and Droy to beat you at something as simple as reading."

He growled and strode toward her, plopping himself down in a chair.

"No way those two are going to beat me at anything." He declared, feeling annoyed that she had played him so well, but proud at the same time.

"Good," She pointed at the different books in front of him. "Now, read each of these, starting with the one on the left. When it starts getting difficult you let me know. We will go from there."

He groaned and picked up the first book, one that was obviously for really young children, and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Levy -"

She cut him off, "I don't know how much education you have. I don't know where you left off, so we're starting at the beginning. You figure it out and I'll teach from there."

Gajeel hung his head a little, but started to read anyway. No way was he going to make the shrimp upset, she could get scary when she was angry.


	18. Cold Feet

Levy was impressed with Gajeel's progress over the next few weeks. He was learning faster than her ribs were healing. Porlyusica had finally announced her fit to be on her own, but Gajeel's place had become like home to the young blunette. She had gotten used to the various quirks of the Dragon Slayer and exceed who lived with her and she wondered what she would do without them there. She was lounging on the couch, only half reading her novel as she studied the man sitting at the table, working on his last reading assignment. She smiled fondly as he sped through it. Gajeel was actually fairly smart once he applied himself and he managed to surpass Jet and Droy easily.

She sighed heavily as she realized that she no longer had a reason to dawdle, she needed to talk to Gajeel about moving back into her room at Fairy Hills. He looked up at smiled at her when he noticed that she was watching him. She smiled back and slowly made her way over to him.

"How's the book coming?" She asked absentmindedly stroking his hair.

"Good. I'm almost done," He grinned up at her. "And then I'll be better than those two dorks that always hang out with you."

She giggled, "You're already better than them. You have me as a girlfriend."

He rolled his eyes at her, "Sure shrimp."

Her smile fell a little as she settled herself into his lap.

"I need to talk to you about something," She whispered, kissing his cheek.

He turned and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Can it wait?" He hummed as he continued to kiss her.

"No," She sighed, kissing him one last time before pulling away. "This is important and I've put it off for too long as it is."

* * *

Gajeel eyed his girlfriend warily. Normally kissing her could distract her for at least an hour, so he knew this had to be really important. While she gathered up her courage he ran through a list of possibilities in his head. No way she could be pregnant since they hadn't even gone half that far yet. She couldn't want more of a commitment then they had already, it was way too early in the relationship for that. Knowing Levy like he did there was no way she had some dark hidden secret she was going to confess. He gave up after that, unable to think of anything else she could possibly want to talk to him about that was that serious.

"Gajeel, I think it's time," She whispered.

His brow furrowed, "You're going to have to be more specific than that Shorty. Time for what?"

"For me to go back home," She answered, breathing out a sigh as she finally said what she'd been thinking for the last week.

His eyes widened as his heart constricted at those words.

"Did I do something wrong? Did Lily?" He demanded.

"Well, no."

"Then why do you want to leave?"

Levy snuggled up in his lap, kissing his forehead.

"It's not that I_ want_ to leave, but it's time. I'm almost completely healed. Porlyusica said I could go home a week ago, but I'm still here. There's no reason for me to stay," She explained.

He shook his head, "I want you to stay Levy."

He was as surprised by the words as she was. He wanted her to stay? Well, sure, she was great to have around. She kept the place tidier than they had without her. She kept him in line, and having her close by was nice. As he thought about it he realized the truth of his words, he really didn't want her to leave.

"If you want we'll go back to Fairy Hill next weekend. We'll grab the rest of your stuff and you could move in here with me and Lily - permanently," He stated.

* * *

Levy looked at him with large eyes, trying to decipher her emotions. She was surprised at them. She'd always suspected that she was more likely to be the one to commit to the relationship before the other party, but here Gajeel was, asking her to move in, and she felt terrified.

"Let me think on it, okay?" She asked, giving him a weak smile.

His brow furrowed, but he nodded, "Okay."

* * *

**AN: Plot Twist! Who would ever suspect Levy of cold feet? ;)**


	19. Deciding to Move In is Hard

Levy sat at the bar with Lucy, watching her guild as she discussed her current situation with her best friend.

"I just don't know what to do," She wailed. "On the one hand I've enjoyed living with Gajeel and Lily, but I've always known it was just a temporary arrangement and I could go home as soon as I was healed. Now if I agree there is no going home. I'm going to be living with them permanently."

Lucy chuckled at her friend, "You know, you could move in. I'm sure the girls at Fairy Hills would leave a spot for you if you decided you need to move back. Besides, you've lived with them for this long already and nothing's gone wrong."

Levy hung her head, "I know, but I was sick."

It dawned on Lucy then what Levy's problem was.

"You're afraid that now you're almost healed things will change," Lucy stated.

Levy nodded, "I am."

"Well, talk to Gajeel about it. I'm sure some things probably will change, but probably good things. I mean, you can't expect them to keep waiting on you like they have been."

"That's not worrying. I don't expect that, but what if they want me there to be more of a maid?"

Lucy shook her head, "Talk to Gajeel. Explain to him why you're hesitant. I'm sure he'll listen and understand."

Levy sighed and stood, "Right."

* * *

Gajeel lounged in his usual corner, watching his girlfriend as she talked to her friend, wondering what they were talking about. Unfortunately where they sat was out of earshot for him, so he couldn't just listen in like he normally would. He was still partially distracted by her hesitation to move in with him anyway.

_I thought we had a good run._ He thought to himself, wondering where he had gone wrong. He straightened when he realized that Levy was heading his way. _I'll just have to ask her._

"Gajeel," Levy said, sitting next to him. "I want to talk to you about your offer."

"What about it?" He asked, curious as to why she was sitting next to him and not in his lap like had become her habit.

"Why do you want me to move in with you?"

He looked at her in surprise. He'd figured that one was obvious. She was his girlfriend and she was practically living there anyway.

"You're my girl. Why_ wouldn't_ I want you to move in?"

"Well, don't you think it's a little fast?" She asked, nervously tapping her pointer fingers together.

He laughed at that, "Fast? We were living together before we even started dating, Lev. What difference would it make to grab the last of your things and make it official?"

She looked up in surprised, "You mean you don't expect anything to change?"

"Well, maybe you could help with the meals once in a while, but otherwise, no. I enjoy where we are now. I don't want you to leave."

* * *

Levy's heart soared. Gajeel wanted her to stay because he cared for her, not because he wanted someone to cook and clean for him. She smiled brightly.

"Then let's do it," She cheered, hugging him.

He grinned back, "Gihi."

* * *

Jet and Droy listened to the conversation, feeling dejected.

"I guess that's it, Jet, she's chosen."

Jet hit Droy on the head, "You fool, she chose a long time ago. We're just here for support now."

Droy nodded, cheering up, "Right. And we'll be the best support she can have."

"You got it. She'll never need anyone else to be there for her, because she has us!"

The two didn't notice the strange looks they were getting from the others in the guild or the snickers coming from Lucy's end of the bar. They were too busy daydreaming about always being there for Levy.

* * *

At a different end of the bar a certain white-haired barmaid had overheard the conversation between Lucy and Levy, and then the one between Levy and Gajeel, and was no daydreaming about an extravagant wedding in which Levy and Gajeel married. She grinned, softly muttering about the different flowers and other arrangements that would need to be made. No one overheard this, or they might have reminded the take-over mage that Gajeel hadn't even proposed yet and there was no wedding in the near future.


	20. A Proposal and A Surprise

**AN: Okay, I had this all written out once, but then my stupid computer deleted it. :( Anyways, one or two more chapters and then I'm done. :'( It seems so sad.**

Levy and Gajeel lounged in their home, Gajeel sitting on the floor, while watching a movie, Levy laying across the couch, reading her latest novel while playing with Gajeel's hair. She grinned, still not believing it had been two years since they had officially moved in together, one year since they'd started sharing a bedroom.

She blushed lightly, recalling that night.

Gajeel had come home, upset over a difficult mission that had almost cost Lily his life. He had cried on her shoulder until she kissed him deeply. Things had heated from there and the next thing she could comprehend she was lying on her back in his bed, her shirt discarded to one side while he had one of her nipples in his mouth. She couldn't believe the moans that had escaped her and had quickly allowed herself to get lost in the pleasure he was providing her.

He had been gentle when he finally entered her, kissing her deeply and moving slowly, giving her plenty of time to adjust or tell him no. She had grinned and kissed him back, silently giving him permission to continue. That night had become a haze of wonderful pleasure from that moment.

Her hands had subconsciously tightened in his hair as she thought about that night and she was pulled out of her daydream abruptly when he let out a little yelp, and she realized she was pulling his hair now.

"You okay Shrimp?" He asked, worriedly.

She grinned, "Just thinking about how much I love you."

He kissed her, "Speaking of love.."

They both looked down at her stomach where a little bump was starting to show and she laid a hand on it, grinning fondly at it.

"Hey Lev, I've been doing some thinking lately, and I've finally come to a decision," He said, playing with her fingers.

"What?" She asked cautiously, knowing that some of his ideas could get a little crazy.

He blushed, fumbling in his pocket before pulling out a silver ring inlaid with onyx and sapphire stones.

"Levy Adaline McGarden, Will you marry me?"

* * *

His heart pounded as he waited for her to answer. He wouldn't admit it, but he had spent a long time designing the ring, trying to make it the perfect blend of the two of them. When he had finally finished the design - little flowers that flowed into each other - he had taken it to the jeweler to get the stones set in. He had finally got it back yesterday after asking Makarov for his permission, since Levy didn't have any living relatives.

"Of course I'll marry you," She answered, flinging her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

He grinned and pulled her up.

"Come on, we have somewhere to be."

Levy didn't ask as he pulled her along the street, somehow she knew before they reached it that he was heading to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. He pushed the doors open and the guild turned as one, looking with expectant eyes on the pair.

"She said Yes!" Gajeel yelled to cheers.

Soon everyone had surrounded them, congratulating them. Not the least of importance were Jet and Droy's congratulations which Levy accepted with relief, knowing they were finally okay with their beloved leader marrying the Dragon Slayer. Despite the people surrounding them, Levy didn't miss Mira's knowing grin from the bar.

* * *

Makarov took his usual spot on the rails and hollered at the guild.

**"Listen up brats!**" He yelled and the guild instantly fell silent, awaiting his words.

"Today we have a wonderful couple, who have overcome a rocky beginning, now getting married," He yelled to cheers, before turning to look at the couple in question. "Gajeel, I expect you to take care of my lovely daughter, understand? If you don't the guild members will be out for blood."

Gajeel paled a little at the threat seeing the creepy grins on everyone's face.

"Levy, I expect you to love Gajeel and give him lots of children for the guild to dote on - or you'll break Mira's heart," He said, his eyes falling on her stomach. "Though I see that you've already gotten to work on that."

Levy blushed, looking up at her fiancée, who was grinning back at her.

**"Now, we have a wedding to plan and an engagement to celebrate. Let's party!"** He shouted, to the delight of the rest of the guild.

* * *

Gajeel watched the guild, smiling happily. He realized that he was glad he had joined Fairy Tail all those years ago. Even more than that, he was glad that he would be able to raise his child in the guild that had brought him out of the darkness.


	21. The Start of Forever

**AN: Last chapter! I hope you all enjoy.**

Levy studied her reflection in the mirror, grinning nervously as Lucy tucked the final strands of curls into a bun at the top of her head. Lucy giggled as she looked at her best friend.

"There's no need to be nervous, Levy," Lucy reassured the bride, letting Mira take over. "After all, you two have been together this long and Gajeel is completely head over heels for you."

Levy smiled a real smile then, remembering how much he loved her. She looked over where Wendy was holding a sleeping baby in her arms and her smile grew. Hard to believe it had been almost two years since Gajeel had proposed. They had agreed to wait until after the baby was born, then until she turned one. Now their little Joy laid asleep, her dress crinkled about her while her dark hair fell in her face, hiding those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Levy hold still," Mira complained, bringing her back to the present.

Lucy, Mira, and Cana were going to be her bridesmaids. She felt so small next to the beautiful ladies in their deep purple dresses. She was still surprised that Cana had agreed to wear it. She sighed happily as she held still. Mira was doing her makeup while Lucy had done her hair and now she hardly recognized herself in the mirror.

"Come on," Cana encouraged. "Time to get you into this contraption."

Levy giggled as Cana held out the poofy dress with distaste. While their dresses were slinky and slimming Levy had chosen a giant poofy dress with lace and frills. The sleeves feel to the sides of her shoulders in chiffon. The top half of the dress was silk with little decoration, but the bottom half billowed out like a dress from a fairy tale, all chiffon and lace, gathering up on one side with a beautiful purple rose that matched the bridesmaid dresses completely. Underneath you could see the silk that matched the top part of her dress, flowing down in beautiful ripples.

Somehow the three managed to stuff her in it, Wendy watching on in admiration. Joy woke just as Lucy placed the crown on her head and looked at her mother in awe.

"Momma, I wanna be just as pretty when I get married," Joy insisted, sitting up.

Levy smiled at her daughter, "You will be more beautiful than I could be."

"Promise?"

Levy nodded kissing her daughter, "I promise."

Makarov knocked on the door, "It's time."

Levy opened it grinning as she handed her child back to Wendy.

"Thank you for doing this," She said, looking down at her master.

He grinned as he held onto her hand, "I'm honored you asked me. I'm glad I can walk someone down the aisle."

* * *

Gajeel stood at the alter, waiting impatiently. He hated weddings, hated how mushy they were, but he had promised Levy a beautiful wedding - a real wedding with a church and bridesmaids and groomsmen. Makarov had left moments ago to fetch his bride. He was thankful that the guild master had stepped into the roll as father-of-the-bride, giving that Levy had no real family to speak of. He fidgeted as he waiting until a hand settled on his shoulder and he turned to smile at his best man.

No one had been surprised when he'd asked Jet and Droy to be his groomsmen. If he hadn't then the two would have probably insisted, seeing as Levy was like family to them. What had surprised them was when he'd asked Natsu to be his best man. Natsu had agreed, completely blown away by the offer. No one knew that he had first asked Lily, but the cat had refused, saying he had other duties to perform.

Watching now, he was surprised to see as Lily, Charle, and Joy walked down the aisle. The exceeds keeping the little flower girl between them so she wouldn't wander off. His smile turned into a real one as he watched his daughter strewing petals on the floor. He was impressed with how seriously she took the job, pausing only to look back at her godmother and make sure she was doing a good job. Wendy nodded encouragement before turning to the bride.

Gajeel's heart stopped for a moment when he saw his shrimp. She looked so beautiful, all dressed up with her hair in a pile of curls on her head. He'd always known she was beautiful, but today.. today he almost couldn't breathe with how beautiful she was.

Levy looked at her groom, his eyes seemed to stick to her and she blushed. He looked amazing in his tux, but she knew he probably thought the same about her. When they reached the alter she took his hand in her own, their daughter standing next to her as the two said their vows.

* * *

Joy watched her parents, smiling broadly. Somehow the little mage just knew this was the start of forever.


End file.
